Desire and Lust is the Battle They Fight
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: The prequel of The Object of Her Affection. Don't need to read that to get this. Anyway, Makoto and Minako have a problem: each other. Their lust and desire decide to make their move.
1. Makoto's Problem

Desire and Lust is the Battle She Fights

Hey guys…I'm just here…taking a tiny break from TOHA…then I'll get back to it as soon as I'm done here…I swear. This is in Mako's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Me…Sailor Moon…no own

It was after school, and she begged me to go the Crown Arcade with her. Who was I to say no? I mean, it's hard to say no to a beautiful face like that. It takes too much energy. So, anyway, Minako begged me to go with her. After several minutes, I agreed. I looked into her eyes that were swimming with innocence. Her smile…it only showed more of her natural beauty…a gift for her and a curse for me. I almost leaned towards her to kiss her when she asked, "Mako-chan, are you okay?" At the sound of her voice, I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, let's go…but didn't you ask Ami-chan or Usagi-chan to come with us?" I asked with hope.

I would die of insanity if she and I were together…alone, that is. "Hai, but Usagi-chan got another detention and Ami-chan said she had some work to do after school," Minako explained. "Rei-chan?" I asked with desperation. "Gomen ne, but I have to go to the jinja after I have a talk with you," said Rei's voice from behind me. I turned to see that it was, in fact, Rei. She motioned me to follow her away from Minako. Obviously, this was a talk that needed to be dealt with that concerned her. Sometimes, I regret telling Rei about my little problem.

'No! Don't make me leave her!' part of my mind screamed. Typical. "So spill. You're about to go to the Crown with Minako and you're trying to drag someone along with you. Why? You can finally tell her how you feel," Rei said. "In front of Motoki and a bunch of other people, I don't think so," I replied. Like I was gonna let that happen. "Besides, she's straight. She would never be with a freak like me."

"Haruka and Michiru are together, ne?" Rei asked. I nodded. "And they're both women, ne?" I was about to reason with her but she cut me off. "No, Mako-chan, it _is_ the same thing so stop beating yourself up like this," she explained. She then glanced at her watch. "Crap. I gotta go or else Grandpa's gonna get on my case. Ja," Rei said. I nodded then she ran past me. I walked over to Minako. "Sorry about that," I apologized. "Shall we go then?" She nodded. We started walking from the school, my eyes periodically dropped to her backside. The way her hips moved drove me crazy! I just wanted to hold her, to squeeze her gently in my arms. I slowed my pace a bit against my free will. I almost wrapped my arms around her hips when I gained my self-restraint. Then I could've sworn I heard her giggling. I looked up and blushed lightly as I practiced how to keep that reflex in check. Apparently, she noticed my little stunt. So now we're at least a foot away from the Crown when a group of guys across the street whistled at her. Instead of rolling her eyes, Minako winks at them and blows them a kiss.

The anger inside me rose instantly. I wanted to pummel them into the ground. What hurt me, though, is the way Minako reacted to them. 'Now, I'm sure she's not like me,' I thought dryly. So now we're are in the Crown. We sit at one of the booths, waiting for Motoki. "Hello, girls, how are we today?" he asked. "We're fine. You?" Minako answered. "I'm fine. Would you like anything?" he asked us. "Dr. Pepper," I said. "And a strawberry milkshake for me, please," Minako said ever so politely. Motoki nodded and went off to get us our orders. "So, Mako-chan," Minako started. Uh, oh… "What were you and Rei talking about at school?" she finished. "Nothing," I replied a little faster then I hoped. Minako made a pout. "It was about me, wasn't it?" What could I say? I had already been figured out. But like I say: If at first you don't succeed, deny and deny again. "I'm dead serious, Minako-chan, we weren't talking about you," I said convincingly enough. However, she saw right through me. "Fine then. Tell about you were talking about," she challenged. Now I had to think. "Rei-chan asked me to help her at the jinja today if I had time…yeah that's it," I lied as I mumbled the last part.

'So much for telling each other everything,' I thought dryly. She only shrugged and gave up. Then Motoki came back with our drinks and I paid for both, despite Minako trying to pay for her own. "Jeez, you two sound like a couple or something," Motoki joked as he went to another costumer. We blushed as he said that. Then I realized that Minako's hand was on my lap this whole time, prompting me to look down. Then, she pulled her hand away from that warm spot. I looked back up and saw her blushing even more. Without a single thought, I smashed my lips against hers.

Then, I heard my name, realizing that I was daydreaming, and Minako was calling me. I coughed on my soda and she patted me on the back. "Are you sure you're okay?" Minako asked. I nodded. 'I need to learn how to stop that.' After that there was a short silence. Then somehow, to my dislike, we ended up talking about guys…dammit! "I gave up on boys a long time ago though I love to flirt," she said.

'So there's still hope!' I thought joyfully. Instead of responding with words, I nodded, afraid of what would come out of my mouth if I had said anything at all.

* * *

At my place

"Is my shirt still here from the last sleepover, Mako-chan?" Minako asked sweetly. I nodded as I went to my room and grabbed it from the laundry basket that had all the clean clothes in it. When I came out, I felt ice cold water being splashed against me. Minako burst into laughter with my water gun in hand. I thought I put that away last sleepover…"Minako, why did you do that?" I asked through gritted teeth. Then she stopped laughing. "Sorry, Mako-chan, I didn't mean to make you mad…it was only a joke," she said sadly. I could feel that she was truly sorry. The plan was working. I tossed her the now wet shirt. "Stay here," I ordered. Then I went towards the bathroom. I found my spare water gun under the sink. One word: Payback. Several minutes later, I went back into the living room with the water gun behind my back. As soon as I was in range, I let loose. She squealed as expected with the ice cold water being applied to her. And I loved every minute of it. Only her shirt showed her hardened nipples. Oh boy…

Then, I stopped. "Mako-chan!" she exclaimed. "Payback is a bitch, love. What can I say?" I shrugged. Then I realized what I just said. "What did you just say?" Minako asked. "Nothing." Damn, said it too fast again. "You called me 'love,' didn't you?" she grinned. At first, I didn't answer. I walked up to her, without a thought, and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe," I whispered. I guess I couldn't take it anymore because I leaned towards her and pressed my lips against her lightly. She didn't react at all. I started to pull away, but I felt her pull me a little closer to her.

After a while, she pulled away from me. She looked at me with shock. "I…have…to go now. See you tomorrow, Mako-chan," she waved. And with that she and her shirt left.

I'm such an idiot. Maybe she pitied me and kissed back…who knows. Maybe it was for real.


	2. Minako's Problem

Desire and Lust is the Battle She Fights

Hey guys…I'm just here…taking a tiny break from TOHA…then I'll get back to it as soon as I'm done here…I swear. Sorry I lied last time but this time I'm dead serious. This is in Mina's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Me…Sailor Moon…no own

It was after school, and I begged her to go the Crown Arcade with me. I was going to ask her sooner or later anyway. Besides, I didn't have a choice. Sometimes, I really regret telling Rei about my little problem. So, anyway, I begged Makoto to go with me. After several minutes of toying with me by declining, she agreed with her beautiful smile. She looked into my eyes with love…or so I thought. Her smile…it made me want her even more…her lips waiting to be joined with mine…

I noticed she was looking at me weird. Then I asked, "Mako-chan, are you okay?" She blinked a couple of times as if she didn't know what she was doing. "Yeah, let's go…but didn't you ask Ami-chan or Usagi-chan to come with us?" she asked. It was like she couldn't be alone with me or didn't want to be alone with me…oh well. "Hai, but Usagi-chan got another detention and Ami-chan said she had some work to do after school," I explained. It was actually a lie but what she doesn't know won't her, ne? And to think we told each other everything.

"Rei-chan?" she asked with what sounded like desperation. "Gomen ne, but I have to go to the jinja after I have a talk with you," said Rei from behind her. She motioned Makoto to follow her away from me. If Rei was here and needed to talk to Makoto, then this was obviously a talk that concerned me. 'No! Don't take her away from me!' part of my mind screamed. Typical. And now I'm waiting for them to come back. Then, Makoto walked back up to me, staring at me intently. She tucked at strand of hair behind my ear and leaned towards me slowly. Finally, she kissed me passionately, and I wanted it to last forever but it didn't work that way.

I realized it was only a mere fantasy after Rei ran past me with a 'good-bye.' Makoto finally walked over to me. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "Shall we go then?" I nodded. We started walking to our destination. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Makoto to find her looking at my backside. I tried to suppressed a giggle. Then, she started walking behind me. I felt her fingertips brush against my skirt. I could just imagine it; Mako holding me gently yet possessively, kissing my neck. I almost moaned at the thought, but I masterly masked it with a giggle. She must be embarrassed now.

We were at least a foot away from the Crown when a group of guys across the street whistled at me. Instead of rolling my eyes, I winked to them and blew them a kiss. At first, I didn't think of what Makoto would think when she saw that; I do this all the time since it's fun to flirt. However, my mind brought me back to reality; Makoto didn't like me that way. Finally, we entered the Crown and sat at one of the booths, waiting for Motoki. "Hello, girls, how are we today?" he asked. "We're fine. You?" I answered. "I'm fine. Would you like anything?" he asked us. "Dr. Pepper," Makoto said. "And a strawberry milkshake for me, please," I said politely. Motoki nodded and went off to get us our orders. "So, Mako-chan," I started. When I start a conversation like that, you know I know you've kept something from me. "What were you and Rei talking about at school?" I finished. "Nothing," she replied a little too fast. I made a pout. "It was about me, wasn't it?" Now what could she say? She had already been figured out. "I'm dead serious, Minako-chan, we weren't talking about you," she said convincingly enough. However, I am Aino Minako; you can't hide _anything_ from me. "Fine then. Tell about you were talking about," I challenged. "Rei-chan asked me to help her at the jinja today if I had time…," she answered, mumbling something else incoherent. I knew she was lying, but I decided to give up.

Eventually, Motoki came back with our drinks and she paid for both, despite me trying to pay for my own. "Jeez, you two sound like a couple or something," Motoki joked as he went to another costumer. We blushed as he said that. Then after a minute or two, I called Makoto's name. She was daydreaming, and that's pretty unusual. So I called her again, hoping she would hear me this time. She coughed on her soda suddenly, and I patted her on the back. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked with concern. I nodded. After that there was a short silence. Then somehow we ended up talking about guys. "I gave up on boys a long time ago though I love to flirt," I said. I noticed a glint of hope in her eyes. She didn't say anything but she nodded in response.

* * *

At Mako's

"Is my shirt still here from the last sleepover, Mako-chan?" I asked innocently. She nodded as she went to her room. I went to the kitchen and found the water gun we had been playing with last sleep-over. I filled it up a little with ice cold water as I heard Makoto's footsteps.

I quickly went back into position. She was about to hand me the shirt when ice cold water splashed against her, laughing hysterically as I did. After my ambush ended, she asked, "Minako, why did you do that?" I stopped laughing and frowned. "Sorry, Mako-chan, I didn't mean to make you mad…it was only a joke," I apologized. She tossed me the now wet shirt. "Stay here," she ordered as she left the room.

'I think I went too far this time,' I thought. I didn't mean to make her as upset as I did. Several minutes later, she went back into the living room with something behind her back. As soon as she was in range, she used her spare water gun on me. How cruel! I squealed while the ice cold water was being applied to me. And I bet she loved every minute of it. Then she stopped. "Mako-chan!" I exclaimed. "Payback is a bitch, love. What can I say?" she shrugged. I grinned when I heard what she said. "What did you say?" I asked. "Nothing." She said it too fast again. "You called me 'love,' didn't you?" She didn't answer, but she walked up to me and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear, just like in my daydream. She leaned towards me and pressed her lips against mine. I didn't react at all, thinking that this couldn't be real at all. She started to pull away but I pulled her a little closer. I couldn't let this slip away. I needed this; I needed her.

After a while, I pulled away from her. I looked at her with shock, shocked at myself. I lost my self-restraint and made a foolish mistake. "I…have…to go now. See you tomorrow, Mako-chan," I waved. And with that, me and my shirt left.

I swear, I can be so stupid sometimes. But why would Makoto do that? And to me of all people? Is she in love with me? Or am I just making this up as an excuse for letting her kiss me? Could it have been for real?


End file.
